The Cat
this story dont make any sense at all. sorry : / The Cat One day, on the rainy day inside the hut by the window shadowy shaped like a cat face staring at whicken right across from the window "that dog seem to have a wonderful life. i wonder, if something happen to that dog" sneered the cat "BUT first, i need to come up with a plan!" the cat start to rubbing his paws together "ahaha" the cat began to think, think and think " should i chop his head off? no no that would be too much work. or i could just poison him, no no i dont have anything that would do the work. " meows evily "or i could just ask pinkamena or zapping flare" Following the morning, The cat decided to talk zapping flare first then pinkamena. knock knock knock swung open the door greeted the insane pony named zapping flare " HELLO little cute cat what bring you here?" jumped the insane mare but something stopped her in track was " only reason why i came here, because i need your help to kill that dog of orange phantom" "NO WAY, ORANGE PHANTOM IS MY HUSBAND! NOBODY COULD TAKE HIM FROM ME" screamed the insane pony " DONT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ORANGE PHANTOM MEAN SO MUCH TO ME? I BEEN STALKING HIM FOR SO LONG TIME NOW!" the door slammed right front of cat "nerves of that mare" growled the cat " i dont need anybody's help anyway and i never do!" the following morning "ropes, check! poison, check! axe. check! well i think its time!" growled sadly " i miss u whicken, and i grieved for you when i heard you were dead, well guess what? tonight im coming to kill u" "but why would you fake your own death to your brother and best friend!" following the night, the sun lowering down the mountain black light swallowed whole city of ponyville. everypony was getting ready to hit the hay " im tired, what about you orange phantom?" yawned the dog orange phantom replied back with nodding " last one in the bed is rotten egg!" both dog and pony raced to the bedroom bumping eachother working their way up the bedroom. whicken won barely, "haha that was soo much fun, once again. i won as always" whicken jumped up and down on the bed with huge smile across ear to ear "pfff yeah right, whicken i could had won if that damned pinkamena didnt cut my wings off." muttered the pony. "yeah right, its you and your excuses you know it and i know it that im the best ever!" "whatever im still the best than a dog because i got more power than a dog could have" * whicken held his head up tightly, jumped out the bed running foward the door barking* "who is it whicken?" orange phantom whispering in low tone voice "i dont know, but that secnt seem so familiar i just couldn't remember" whicken whimpered, " okayokay i will answer the door even when whoever isn't knocking to prove you thats nothing out there" orange phantom held his breath and gluped as he opens the door slowly behind the door there was a cat and pink pony with long hair and ballons on her's flank the pony appear to be holding a huge needle contain mysterious liquid. "SURPRISE! DONT YOU REMEMBER ME? I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH" bouncing the happy pink pony, "yes, i do remember you you're only pony who tried to kill me.... oh i want my wings back please and oh my cutie mark back too" whicken was nowhere to be seen, it seem that he disappered complelty "aww whats matter orange phantom? are you getting sleepy?" pinkie pie stabbed the long needle on orange phantom " why-y-y? wh-a-t did i d-o-o?" the green pony dropped asleep and being dragged by pink pony back to sugar cube corner